Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to keypads for electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
One of the big disadvantages of password-based logon is that the password needs to be keyed in and during this time it can be observed by a third-party or attacker (aka shoulder surfing). This has a whole history of bad experience with regards to the PIN of automated teller machines, but it is also becoming a huge problem with all mobile devices.